Rob Leo
is the younger brother of Rob Lucci. He is a member of the Seven Dragons. Appearance Lucifer is a man of average height. He has fairly pale skin. He has black hair and black eyes. He wears a black fedora with an orange stripe all the time and nobody knows what the hair on top of Lucifer’s head looks like. The hair at the back of Lucifer’s head is spiky and his sideburns reach down to his earlobes. His most distinguishing feature is his sideburn because of the large swirls at the end. He also wears a pair of black pants with a dark purple belt and a silver buckle. He wears a pair of black shoes. He wears a white, long-sleeve, buttoned shirt with a black tie loosely tied around his collar, and black vest over top. Before the timeskip, instead of wearing a bleack vest, he wore a black jacket instead. Personality Lucifer is a very proud man. Everything he does, he puts his pride on the line. He believes that his pride is even more important than his own life and that he would rather die with dignity than live ashamed his whole life. He is calm, cool, and collected. He is often serious around others but can also joke around with them. He speaks with a calm and peaceful tone, rarely raising his voice. He is a huge perfectionist. Being a perfectionist, he tries his hardest for everything to be what he believes is perfect and in order. Despite being such a proud man, he is also very humble. He cares for his friends and would never betray them. He would try his very hardest to protect his friends from harm. He is a gentleman, always showing his manners. He also speaks with proper grammar. It takes a lot to make Lucifer angry, but when Lucifer is angry, he is willing to throw away his pride to senselessly beat an opponent into a near death state. Relationships Rob Lucci Rob Lucci is his older brother. Work in progress... Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Like his brother, Leo posesses immense physical strength. He is capable of breaking apart large boulders, bending large steel girdirs, and even smashing apart Maxim with just his bare hands alone. One thing that excels his inhuman strength is his inhuman speed. Having mastered Soru, he is capable of moving at speeds that is almost on even ground with Enel. His endurance is what amazes most people. He is capable of enduring a huge amount of pain and damage to his body. Not even fatal wounds can make him go unconcious. He managed to withstand three consecutive attacks of Enel's Max 200 Million Volt Vari. Like his brother, Leo has a high level of Doriki, with his Doriki being so high that it is higher than Lucci's. Leo's Doriki level is 4500. Rokushiki Leo only mastered three Rokushiki techniques. They are Geppo, Soru, and Tekkai. Leo doesn't use them offensively in combat but rather as passive techniques. Because of his high Doriki level, the potency of each of the three techniques are higher. He is able to use Geppo with ease and is able to launch himself dozens of feet in the air with just a very light single step. He is able to move so fast with Soru that he can almost match Enel in terms of speed. He can take powerful attacks head on with Tekkai as if they were nothing, only an attack of great force can falter his iron defense. Haki Devil Fruit Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Pirate